


A Hundred Losses

by chaostheoryy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-The Last Jedi, SPOILERS FOR THE LAST JEDI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaostheoryy/pseuds/chaostheoryy
Summary: [SPOILERS FOR THE LAST JEDI] When Finn refuses to follow Poe's orders and continues on a crash-course toward the battering ram cannon, Poe realizes that the Resistance isn't truly about destroying the First Order and that perhaps the most important thing in his life isn't the fight.





	A Hundred Losses

**Author's Note:**

> My sister and I watched The Last Jedi on opening night and, naturally, neither of us were thrilled with the alarming lack of Finnpoe moments. So I finally gave in to temptation and wrote a little fix-it fic about what happens when the crew escape Crait...

For the first time in his entire life, Poe was terrified. His heart stopped beating in his chest and his lungs refused to take in oxygen. As he watched in complete horror as Finn raced straight toward the battering ram cannon without any hesitation, Poe genuinely believed that the galaxy he knew and loved would be lost forever.

Even as he took cover in the abandoned base on Crait as the cannon blasted a massive hole in the shield gate, all Poe could think about was Finn. His mind raced, bombarding him with regret and anger and devastation. Finn had sacrificed himself for the Resistance and all because of what? Because Poe was too blind to see that the Resistance didn’t need to win this battle -- it needed to survive. How could Poe possibly survive when he had just lost the person he cared for the most? 

Poe felt hollow. Even with a dozen or so Resistance members under his charge, he felt purposeless. He wanted to give up, finally understanding that he would never be the leader Leia wanted him to be.

But the tides turned.

Like a miracle granted by the Maker himself, Finn returned. At her own risk, Rose had saved him from certain demise. Suddenly, Poe could breathe again and all the self-hatred and regret disappeared. The galaxy had forgiven him and was giving him a second chance -- a chance he refused to pass up.

As much as he wanted to wrap Finn up in his arms and treasure the life he had almost been stripped of, he had work to do. It was only a matter of time before the cannon unleashed another powerful blast and Kylo Ren and his forces would set out on them like a pack of rabid dogs. Fortunately for them, time was bought. Luke Skywalker came to their aid.

Accepting Skywalker’s offer to face the First Order army on his own, Poe led Finn and the remaining Resistance fighters through the mines. Relying on the guidance of a few glimmering Vulptices, they managed to reach a passage way that, with the help of a now Force-confident Rey, gave them access to their getaway aboard the Millennium Falcon.

It took a while for everyone to get settled. Losing Holdo and so many other members of the cause, left many of the remaining fighters devastated. Few words were spoken between them and Poe couldn’t blame them. But there was someone he desperately needed to talk to.

“Finn,” he said, placing a gentle hand on Finn’s shoulder, “You have a second?”

He led Finn down the hall of the Falcon to a small room lined with circuit boards -- the only area aboard the ship that wasn’t occupied. Finally standing face to face with Finn, Poe took a deep breath and placed his hands on his hips. How was he going to put this...

“What the hell were you thinking!”

Okay not how he was expecting that to come out.

Finn was immediately taken back. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Poe replied, “What the hell were you thinking? Ignoring my orders so you could plow into that cannon like some idiot with a death wish? You could have _died_ , Finn!”

Finn furrowed his brow. “You don’t think I know that? I could have stopped them. I could have taken down that cannon and proven to them that I am not the heartless monster they trained me to be!”

Poe clenched his jaw. “And then what?”

“What?”

“ _And then what_? Those walkers would still be there ready to crush us, Kylo Ren would still hunt us down, and I-” Poe froze, breath catching in his throat as the thought consumed him before he could even explain it. “I would have lost the one person I would fight the entire galaxy for.”

Finn’s eyes widened at the statement, no doubt realizing what Poe meant by it.

“I would take a hundred losses to the First Order before I let you go,” Poe murmured.

There was a long moment of silence between them, the only sound in the room being the gentle huff of Poe’s heavy breath. Poe immediately considered an apology, knowing fully well that he was treading dangerous waters. But the second Finn’s hands grabbed him by the jaw and a pair of plump lips pressed against his, he knew an apology wasn’t needed.

Poe wrapped his arms around Finn, pulling their bodies as close together as possible.

“I love you,” Finn whispered with desperation against his mouth.

Warmth and light filled Poe’s chest at his partner’s words and his lips pulled into a smile. “I know.”


End file.
